Changing Ninja
by DreamerxReality
Summary: ON HAITUS! What happens when you put boys in an all girls-school? What happens when the girls aren't used to the new crowd? All this happens when they are all 16 years-old. Major SasuSaku, minor KibaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, and ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1: Prologue for the Girls

**Me: Hey peoples, this is my first story. It's sasusaku. Finally I get to make one. By the way, it's Sakura's POV**

**Sakura: Yep, but I hate being the bad guy, Tricia.**

**Naruto: But Sakura, you're a girl! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: (hits Naruto on the head) She means, she hates being the bad person, dobe.**

**Naruto: Ouch teme, that hurts**

**Sasuke: Good. Now Sakura, you're not the bad guy. Your're only pretending to be, but later on, you won't be the bad one.**

**Me: Yeah, you're boyfriend's right Sakura.**

**(Hits me on the head)**

**Sakura: Thanks you guys! Sasuke, let's say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke & Sakura: Tricia doesn't own Naruto. Just this story.**

**Me: BTW, Hinata doesn't stutter in this story and tell me if it's bad, ok?**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: Prologue for the Girls

I _used _to be in an all girls school. I _used_ to just scream my head off in front of my friends. But no; my mom, the hokage, just had to be miss matchmaker again and put boys in our school. We're gonna hate it. "There are boys who want to become ninjas as well." she said. _Ha, yeah right!_ I thought. See, there are three schools in the Leaf Village ("FC" for shortcut). One is a normal all girls school; another is an all girls school for those who want to become a shinobi. Then there's the normal all boys school. That's it, three schools. I know it seems unfair, but we can't make 4 schools in one village; tha'll be too much. So the "almighty" hokage, made our school into a co-ed school, which I think is a bad idea. But, we can't do anything about it. My mom has made up her mind and when her mind is set on something, it stays there until she gets it done.

"Sakura, you big forhead c'mon; or else we're going to be late." Ino said as she knocked (more of punched) on my door. "Alright, pig, I'm almost finished. Just give me two more minutes." I said. I looked at myself in the miror. I was wearing black pants, a black and white stripped tank top, a dark blue half-sleeved jacket, and my pink and black "zoo york" sneakers. My pink, medium-cut hair was always the way it was, down. Happy with the way I looked, I got out of my room and ran downstairs. When I got there, I saw my four best friends. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Kobayashi, Hinata Hyuuga, and Temari no Sabaku. We were all the same age; 16. "So Sakura, are you excited to see the new guys?" Ino asked me while we were walking to school. "Nope. Not even a little." I said. "Why not?" asked Hinata. "Well, because 1) Boys are so annoying, 2) They are lazy, 3) They're loud, 4) They're very competitive, and 5) All of them have their piss off PRIDE." I answered. "Yeah Ino, I'm gonna have to agree with Sakura." said Tenten. "Well, you can't ignore the gentle-manly side." Ino said trying to defend herself. "Ino, really; how many guys do you know that are gentle men, excluding your family members." Temari said. "Well, there are waiters, bellhops..." she said but Temari interrupted her. "No Ino. I mean real guys; real _high school_ guys." said Temari. "Uhmm... zero." Ino answered. "There's your answer Ino." I said. "But maybe, these guys are different." she said. "Maybe Ino. Maybe." whispered Hinata.

* * *

FILES:

Name: Sakura Haruno, Age: 16, SIV: Daughter of the Hokage, SIS: One of most popular girls in school, not because of her mother, but because she has a brain and has an awesome personality

Name: Ino Yamanaka, Age: 16, SIV: Daughter of a well known businessman, SIS: Another popular girl, is liked by a lot because of her sweet personality and kindness for others

Name: Tenten Kobayashi, Age: 16, SIV: Both of her parents are highly skilled ANBU, SIS: People mainly like her because she is honest, gets right to the point, and protects others when needed

Name: Hinata Hyuuga, Age: 16, SIV: Her dad is very strict and is a well known teacher, SIS: Everyone likes her because she isn't that loud, cute, is very smart, and is very shy towards boys

Name: Temari no Sabaku, Age: 16, SIV: She doesn't have any parents, but lives with her one younger brother, Gaara, and one older brother,Kankuro, SIS: They love her for her care-free attitude, her love for sports, for her generosity and her forgiving nature

Tsunade sighed as she finished reading the files of her top students. "I wonder, how are they going to adapt to the boys?" she thought out loud.

* * *

**Well this is the end of chapter 1. By the way, SIV and SIS mean this: SIV; Status In the Village. SIS; Status In School. And the last part was author's POV. Hope you liked it and in some chapters, I'll be switching the POV's to other characters.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Eyes

**Me: Yo' everyone! Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, you should expect to wait for days because my mom banned me from using her computer. I'm using my uncle's computer. **

**Sakura: Yep, and we felt really sorry for her.**

**Naruto: Whaaa, I don't have my ramen.**

**Sasuke: Who cares about your stupid ramen.**

**Me: Anyway, Naruto if you say the disclaimer, I'll give you ramen.**

**Naruto: Really? yay! Tricia DOESN'T own me! Now give me my ramen!**

**Me: Haha! Okay okay. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: New eyes

_**Sasuke's POV**_

It was 5am. 5am when I heard stupid whining from the dobe. "Oh c'mon teme, get up! We're going to be late for school!" he said outside my window. I bet all my neighbors are looking at him. I got up, opened my window, and shouted: "Shut up, you stupid dobe! School doesen't start till frickin' 7am!" he kept quiet after that. I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't even close my eyes. Stupid idoit.

I went down at 5:30 and ate breakfast. Then I went upstairs and started taking a bath; swearing under my breath the whole time. I got dressed in the usual: a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, a black jacket with the Uchiha crest on it, and my black and red DC's. **(A/N: I couldn't help, but make it red and black. It just reminded me so much of his sharinggan.)** I grabbed my skateboard and ran outside; purposley almost running over Naruto. The dobe definetly deserved that. "Ha ha, very funny teme. Let's just meet up with the others." he said. We met up with the rest of the guys on our usual meeting spot; in the parking lot of our old school. "About time you two showed up." said Kiba. "Well, teme over here didn't want to get up." Naruto said. "Whatever man; let's just go *yawn* already." Shikamaru said lazily. "Hn; it's already 6:30. We should go now or else we'll be late." said Neji. So we headed off to our new school, Leaf Village Academy **(A/N: Sorry I changed the name when I thought about it)**.

When we got there, we were very surprised. It was swarmed with girls. And speaking of the girls, they were glaring at us. I wonder why? "Are you getting the feeling, that we aren't wanted here?" asked Kiba. "Yeah well, can you blame them? We're invading their space." said Shikamaru. We went inside the huge, red building. The girls inside saw us, but continued to mind their own business as if we were invisible. "Well, these girls seem to be okay with us coming here." said Neji. "Oh, shut up Ino-pig!" someone said. It was a girl with pink hair. _Wait a_ _minute, why is her hair pink?_ She was walking backwards; and towards me. "Sakura, watch out!" her friend she called Ino said. But instead of bumping into me, she did a full overhead backflip and landed. _'Whoa_' I thought. I felt something on my head; it was a bracelet. "Excuse me, miss? Is this yours?" I hels out the bracelet; she took it. "Yeah, that's mine. Sorry for that." she said. "Hn, it's alright." I said. I gave her back the bracelet, which matched her emerald-green eyes, but catching her hand in the process. Once she got her bracelet, she pulled her hand away. "Don't even try it." she simply said and left with her friends following suit. I was dumbfounded. I heard Naruto luaghing in the background. "Ha ha ha! That was the first time the teme got rejected." he said. "Hn. Nice one Uchiha." Neji said. "What a drag. Let's get to the Admin Office." Shikamaru said.

* * *

When we got there, we were dragged to the huge auditorium. "Good. I see that all of you boys made it on time. Very impressive." said Lady Tsunade through the microphone. "Anyway, welcome to Leaf Village Academy. I think that all of you have noticed the way the girls are looking at you. My apologies for that. They aren't used to boys being in their school, and frankly most of them don't like it. But others are just trying to deal with it. Now you all will get your schedules from the teachers in front of you. They will say your name through the mic and you come up here to get your shedule. Alrihgt? Now I give the floor to Rin. Oh and by the way, if any of you hurt these girls, I will personaly take your life away. So here's Rin." she said. That last part scared almost all of us. _Almost_. Our names were called and we went to our homeroom class. Apperently, we had the same sched. Other guys were going with us, having the same homeroom as well.

We knocked on the door of our homeroom and a man with brown hair and eyes answered it." Ah, I see that you boys are finally here." he said. "Girls, listen up. The boys are here. And I want you all to be in your best behavior." he announced. "Aww man!" I heard them say. "Alright now quiet down." he said. "Come on in." he gestured us to go in and we obliged. "Okay, girls, stand up and go to the side." he said after we introduced ourselves. They all groaned, but followed. I noticed the girl I ran into earlier. She was leaning on the window, and talking to her friends. I thought she looked pretty. _'Hold on what?'_ I thought.

"Sakura, sit over there please." the man said pointing to the middle of the room and bringing me out of my thoughts. She listened without showing emotion. "Ino sit next to her." he said and this time she smiled. "Alright. Now Sasuke, you go to Sakura's other side." he said. I did what I was told and sat next to her. "Hi" I said. But instead of talking, she nodded her head in response and just ignored me. "Hi my name is Karin. What's yours?" a girl from behind me asked. Sakura turned her head towards the girl and smirked. "What do you want forhead?" Karin asked. "Oh nothing four-eyes. It's just that I think it's cute that you think you're attractive." she said. "Why, can't handle the truth?" said Karin. This time, every girl was looking at the fight; and some boys' heads were turning as well. "What truth? The truth that you are a self-obsessed dumbass?" she said. I heard comments from the crowd like 'Burn' or 'Oh' and honestly, I was thinking the same thing. Karin shut her mouth and went back to her own business. After that it was P.E. Iruka-sensei, I quickly learned, dismissed us to our next shock of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Rookies and a New Surprise

**Me: Hey guys! I finally put up chapter 3! Thanks to those who have been R&R-ing me!**

**Sakura: Is that even a word?**

**Naruto: Nope she made it up.**

**Sasuke: Don't you have something to tell them?**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well, I can't decide which song to use for the story. So please vote among the five below by sending me a review. **

**1)"The Climb" Miley Cyrus**

**2)"Love Story" Taylor Swift**

**3)"Thunder" Boys Like Girls**

**4)"Vegas Skies" The Cab**

**5)"Two is Better than One" Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

**Me: So please vote cause one of these songs will be in the story. By the way, if you don't know these songs, check them out on Youtube.**

**Sasuke: This little dwarf ****DOESN'T own Naruto. Some characters in sport chapters are made up.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

"Why the heck, do I have to stay next to that jackass who tried to hit on me?" I said inside the girls' locker room. I was pretty pissed at that so-called Sasuke. I don't know why but he seems so annoying. It was P.E. and we were changing into our uniforms. They were black jogging pants that had the L.V.A. (Leaf Village Academy) symbol in yellow** (A/N: The symbol is different from the series.)** So the shirts were the school colors: they were white with the school crest in dark blue and yellow stripes were on the side (like the ones you see in those jerseys). My friends and I changed quickly and went off to the field. When we got there, the boys were stretching since today's sport is soccer. We made our way to the girl's side and started to stretch as well. Then we ran a few laps around the field. The boys stayed where they were and just watched us. I saw something that really wanted me to hit these guys on the head. They weren't smiling, frowning, or even being neutral. They were smirking; as if they could beat us in soccer. Our sport. I reallt wanted to shoot a kunai through their mouths.

"Alright class. As you all know, today we will have soccer. It will be boys against girls. Now I want it to be regular rules. Today is not Ninja Soccer. Is that clear to you girls?" Anko-sensei said. "YES!" we answered. "Alright choose your captains in one minute." she said. One minute later... "Okay. People have you chosen your captains?" she said. "YES" we said. "Bring them forward." she said. At the same time, both me and Sasuke walked forward. I was very surprised. "Alright rookies, heads or tails?" she asked. "Heads." I said right away. She flipped it and it landed where I needed it to. Tails. "Okay Sasuke, pick your team's position." she said. "Attack" he simply said. We moved into our positions. _'These are good positions'_ I thought. _'Ino, Jarinka, and I are mid-fielders, Temari, Hinata, Arillina, and Chrisuna are forwards, Tenten, Shivon, and Sariko are defenders, and the goal-keeper is Karin._' Hey, she might be a demonic structure off pure idiocy, but she's a good goal-keeper.

The game began and the boys had the kick off. They were running fast. But Arillina **(A/N: It's like pronouncing Ballerina without the 'B') **quickly caught up with them and easily stole the ball. The boys were shocked at her speed. _'Tch. They don't know that she's our fastest runner. The speed that she's going in now is only a quarter of how much speed she can reach.'_ I thought. She then passed it to Chrisuna. _'Those two together are invinsible.'_ I thought. The boys tried to catch the ball, but the 'Prima Ballerina Duo' as we call them, was too fast and the ball was being passed by the two so constantly, that they got confused. They scored the first goal in under a minute. It's not their fastest. **(A/N: They are called 'Prima Ballerina Duo' cause when they play soccer together, they run and score gracefully as if they were ballerinas.) **The ball was on their side. When they were about to do the kick off, I called for a timeout. The girls already knew why I called a timeout. It was always our strategy to look at the positions the players are on. "Arillina, did you get a good look at their positions?" I asked. "Yeah, I did." she answered. "Let's hear it." I said. "Neji, Kiba, Kikuzaki, and Shino are forwards. Lee, Choji, and Shinggo are mid-fielders. Shikamaru, Naruto, Juugo, and Seigetsu are defenders, and Sasuke is the goal-keeper." she said. "Good. Chrisuna, did you check their skills out?" I asked. "Yep. The forwards are fast; they almost caught up with us. Mid-feilders are hard to get through. They guard so well, we barely got through. The defenders were annoying. They kept their eyes on the ball instead of us. And they kept on making side-comments which were hard to ignore. The goal-keeper almost caught the ball when we shot. All in all, they're a very strong team." she said. "Alright. After that, I know now what to do." I said. It took us five minutes to learn the plan. We got back into the game and played out the plan.

**Sasuke's POV:**

After five minutes, the girls went back on the feild. What were they talking about? I shrugged it off and focused on the game. We were doing the kick-off again because they scored. The ball barely got to Shino when the girls stole it again. This time Sakura and Hinata were the ones being chased. They got to mid-feild when Choji tried to steal with a tackle, but instead he landed on Sakura. I heard the whistle. "Foul!" Anko-sensei said. All the girls huddled over Sakura making sure she was okay. She was on the ground being checked for any injuries. "I'm fine. It's okay." I heard her say. She got back up and stretched. "See. Everything's fine." she said. "Choji." I said. He heard me nd walked forward to Sakura. "I'm really sorry." he said. "It's okay, really." she said in return. They had a penalty kick. They were talking again; deciding who will kick.

Sakura walked to the ball. She picked up the ball with her feet, put it on top of her head, made it jump to her chest, and kicked the ball. I was about to catch it when it went to another direction. It went in and the girls scored another shot. We all started to play again. In the end the girls won. Girls: 10 and Boys:1. The girls went in the showers and so did the boys.

**Sakura's POV:**

We won! All of us went in the shower, got dressed and got out. I was packing up. "Sakura!" I heard. I turned around and caught the spinning bottle. I looked at it. Ice Tea. My favorite. I looked at the person who threw the bottle. It was Sasuke. "Hey you could hurt someone with that." I said. "I highly doubt I could even bare to hurt you." he said. "Tch. Whatever!" I said. I opened the bottle and started to drink. When I finished, the girls were looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Oh, HELL NO!" I said. Then they started cat-calling. Like 'Whohoo' or 'Aiyee'. "Just shut up!" I said. And we all went off to our Biology class.


	4. Chapter 4: Lots of Surprises

**Thanks you guys! Everyone who reads this, thank you! A lot of you commented in a nice way. Keep them coming and don't forget to vote for the song. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read my disclaimer in Chapter 3. Speaking of which: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the songs used in this story. Sorry it took soooooo long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lots of Suprises

**Sasuke's POV:**

We went back to the classroom and waited for our next teacher. We waited for half of the period.

Within the time, the girls got bored and decided to play music.

There was a full music set in the back of the room, so they didn't have to go outside just to borrow the instruments.

"Can you play well?" I heard Kiba ask. They just smirked and started to play 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson.

It wasn't the song that amazed me, it was their playing.

They sang and played the song pefectly.

Temari kept the drums in perfect beat with the accoustic guitar Ino was playing. Hinata was playing the keyboard and her fingers moved so quickly that she easily kept up with the pace of the song. Tenten was on the base guitar and her fingers were faster than a person's running speed. Her playing kept up with Sakura's electric guitar.

Not only was Sakura playing the guitar, she was also singing. Her singing was beautiful; she sang the song in a different way.

A way that if Kelly Clarkson heard it herself, she would allow these girls to work with her**. (A/N: Yeah, they are that good.) **When they finished, our teacher came in.

She was sort of pretty. She had black hair that was wavy, red eyes, and she wore a red and white dress with one long sleeve.

Her name was Kurenai Yuhi and she was our Biology teacher.

It was snack break after Biology. I took a look at my schedule and was surprised.

_P.E: 8am- 9am (Anko)  
__Biology: 9:15am- 10:15am (Kurenai)  
Break: 10:15am- 11am  
Music: 11am- 11:30am (Rin)  
Math: 11:30am- 12pm (Kabuto)  
Social Studies: 12pm- 1pm (Guy)  
Lunch: 1pm- 2pm  
Law of the Ninja: First Year: 2pm- 2:30pm (Ibiki)  
Techniques and Strategies: 2:30pm- 3pm (Asuma)  
Ninja Education (Training) : 3pm- 3:30pm (Kakashi)  
Chakra Control 101: 3:30pm- 4pm (Iruka)  
Clubs: 4pm- 5pm Respective Teachers__  
Dismissal: 6pm_

This was not a regular schedule. "Hey dude, did you notice the sched?" asked Kiba.

I nodded. "Ha ha! I bet you're pretty surprised about the schedule, boys." said a voice from behind.

We turned around and saw Iruka-sensei. "Yeah. Is this their regular shed?" Shikamaru asked. 

_He's going to say 'no'; obviously. _I thought.

"Yep. That has been their schedule for a long time. Well, not exactly the same, but the same subjects." he explained.

"What? You mean since grade school; this has been their schedule?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Now if you'll all excuse me..." and with that he left.

I was really surprised. Ever since grade school?

Before I could think about it some more, the bell rang.

I saw a girl with pink hair stand up and leave for her next class. I did the same and left the lunch room.

I headed for the music room and had a huge surprise there. Will the surprises ever end?

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I went out of the lunch room and went inside the music room. I saw my friends and headed their direction. Behind me, I heard the door open and close again. I turned around and saw the five guys. I ignored them and continued to go to my friends. I sat on my seat and waited for Rin-sensei to go inside. And as if right on cue, the said person went inside. She always found a way to test my patience; not to mention the other girls as well.

"Good morning class!" she said. "Good morning, Rin-sensei." we all answered.

"Alright since I see some new faces, we will be having a test-run." she said.

All the girls in the room started to cheer. The boys however, looked confused.

"For those of you who don't know, a test-run is like an audition to see which place are you in the music scale." she explained.

Naruto, the idiotic loud-mouth, raised his hand. "What is a music scale?" he asked.

Rin sighed; amazed at the boy's intelligence. "A music scale is a chart. Your talent in music will be your place in that chart. That chart is called a Music Scale. Got it?" she said.

The boy nodded and she continued to explain the details. "You can either be in a group or go on your own. It's your choice." she said.

"I'll give you five minutes to decide a group, another five minutes to decide a song, and a last five minutes to practice. All in all fifteen minutes. Your time starts... now!" she said.

Everyone started to run around the classroom trying to find group mates.

I looked over my shoulder and took a peek at my friends. We all just smirked. A sign meaning that we were group mates. Man, they rock.

Rin called our attention and said to get ready for the performances.

"What song Sakura?" my friends asked. "I'm With You." I said without even thinking. It was an easy decision.

"Alright kiddos. Let's see your performances." Rin said after the fifteen minute mark.

"Okay. Allerina's group first." she said. Allerina and her group played "Ignorance" by Paramore. **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write the lyric okay?)**

"Good. Now let's see Sasuke's group." she said.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!" said some of his fangirls. _Since when did he get fangirls? _I thought.

They played "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls in accustic. I thought they were going to stink but turns out, they were really good.

"Great. Now Karin's group." Rin said. They sang "I'm a Barbie Girl" and we were all speechless.

"Karin, why did you pick this song?" asked Rin. "Cause it's awesome." she screeched. This girl has no taste what so ever. "Alright now may Sakura and the girls come up please." Rin said. 

_Our turn_ I thought.

* * *

**It's finally finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY IT TOOK SOOOOO LONG!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5:Truce

**Hey guys! Haven't updated in this one for awhile. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Truce**  
**(Sakura's POV)**

It was our turn to sing. Honestly, I was kinda nervous. We went up the platform, got our instruments and started playing.

_I'm standing on the bridge_  
_ I'm waiting in the dark_  
_ I thought that you'd be here by now_  
_ There's nothing but the rain_  
_ No footsteps on the ground_  
_ I'm listening but there's no sound_

I looked around the room and met Sasuke's eyes. His face was always emotionless, but his eyes gives him away. How did I get to know him this well in a few hours?

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_  
_ Won't somebody come take me home?_

_ (Chorus)_  
_ It's a damn cold night_  
_ Trying to figure out this life_  
_ Won't you take me by the hand_  
_ Take me somewhere new_  
_ I don't know who you are_  
_ But I... I'm with you_  
_ I'm with you_

_ (Mmm..)_

_ I'm looking for a place_  
_ I'm searching for a face_  
_ Is anybody here I know?_  
_ 'Cause nothing's going right_  
_ And everything's a mess_  
_ And no one likes to be alone_

_ Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_  
_ Won't somebody come take me home?_

As I sang the song, I realized that this song perfectly describes Sasuke and I. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'm falling for Sasuke Uchiha.

_ Oh!_

_ Why is everything so confusing?_  
_ Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_ Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah, _  
_ yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,yeah..._  
_ It's a damn cold night_  
_ Trying to figure out this life_  
_ Won't you take me by the hand_  
_ Take me somewhere new_  
_ I don't know who you are_  
_ But I...! _  
_ I'm with you..._  
_ I'm with you..._  
_ Take me by the hand_  
_ Take me somewhere new_  
_ I don't know who you are_  
_ But I!_

_ I'm with you..._  
_ I'm with you..._

_ Take me by the hand_  
_ Take me somewhere new_  
_ I don't know who you are_  
_ But I_  
_ I'm with you_  
_ I'm with you_

_ I'm with you_

The song ended and the class erupted with claps. I bowed and went back to my seat.

* * *

**(Sasuke's POV:)**

The girls finished and once again I was shocked. Though I didn't show it on my face.

"That was good." I said to her.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey, uhm..." she said.

"Hn?"

"You think we can... start over?" she asked hesitantly.

I smirked. "Sure."

We shook hands indicating that it was a truce.

The day passed by and by the time I actually noticed, it was Ninja Training already.

"Alright everyone," said a masked man with silver hair. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your Ninja Training Sensei."

"For the returning students," he said nodding to the girls. "you already know what to do. But for you new students," he said nodding to us. "you're going to have to learn fast."

"What if we can't, sensei?" asked Kiba.

"Then you won't be able to survive the ninja world." he said.

We were all terrified, well except for me. I'm an Uchiha; and Uchihas always learn faster than anyone else.

"Now, today we're going to have sparring matches." said Kakashi.

"Girls against boys."

Here we go again. But this time, I'm gonna win.

* * *

We went to an open arena for the matches. We chose our opponents with drawing lots.

It was my turn to pick. I went forward and got the first one I touched. I opened it and drew the name I wanted; _Sakura Haruno._

"Next match is Sasuke Uchiha against Sakura Haruno." said Kakashi.

Oh this is going to be good.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffy! I'm sorry! Just read next chapter and you'll find out what'll happen. Oh and don't worry, they'll know when they are in love with each other soon enough :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**What's up? I'm finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I'm not allowed to use the internet during school days. Anyway... Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Match Up For Two  
**(Sakura's POV)**

I'm matched up with Sasuke, yipee! Can you hear the sarcasm in my voice? Seriously, why him? Of all the frikin' people out there, why the hell should it be him? We've been at each other's throats the whole day, and now we have to fight. Good job picking my name Sasuke, good job! You gotta love sarcasm.

"Sakura, please hurry up." called Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah yeah." I answered. I got up and started to walk to the middle of the field.

I looked at him irritably and he just smirked back. The nerve of him.

Wait! Since we have been pissing each other off the whole day, this would be the perfect opportunity to let all our frustrations out. Oh this is going to be good.

We took our positions in the field and got into fighting stance.

We heard Kakashi's whistle blow, and we started to move at the same time.

He started to try and punch me, but like him, I was fast and moved away from all his punches.

He was bigger and I had skill, but when it came to speed, we were equal. He just kept charging and charging at me which showed off his strength; but I kept my head on. Meaning even when he kept going after me, I still got away because I thought about his next moves. He was really predictable so it was easy.

Though after a few minutes, he started to realize what I was doing and changed his strategy. It was really quick; he started to use his kunai's and started to throw them at me. Then, he made a hand sign indicating he was going to the Shadow clone jutsu. After he made the jutsu, his clones went around me and started to do hand-signs.

I recognized the signs immediately: A fire-ball jutsu. I was about to run for it, but it was too late.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I used the jutsu on her, and she was caught right in the middle of it. Though the fire looked dangerous, it wasn't at all the dangerous types you use for missions. This kind of fire is only used in sparring. There are also a lot of other jutsus you use for sparring.

She was caught in the middle of the jutsu; if she gets hit with even a bit of fire, I win automatically. That's the rule of the game.

I blew the fire out of my mouth and made sure to aim my best shot on her. She couldn't get away this time.

The fire-ball hit smack in the middle and hit her. There was smoke everywhere. Within the time it cleared, most of the guys were already cheering.

"Wohoo! Go Sasuke!" screamed Naruto. Though, the boys looked triumphant, the girls didn't look defeated. Not even a little. In fact, they looked like as if we were missing something. Smug.

That's when I felt the cold blade against mt throat. That's also when the smoke cleared and showed no sign that a person was there; except for a log.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" said the voice holding the kunai. Sakura. "I win." she said. The worst part wasn't that she had a knife to my throat; no, it was the fact that she was right.

Rules are that if you threaten your opponent's life of if they are hit with an attack-spar jutsu, you win. And currently, she had a blade to my throat. If she decides to kill me, it will be quick with one flick of a motion. Not only that, but she also had a hand in my pockets; making sure I wouldn't get a chance to grab a weapon.

Kakashi blew his whistle. "Sakura wins." he said. "Girls: one, Boys: zero." That's when the girls started to cheer. Though Sakura spoke up. "Remember girls," she said. "we still have five more matches to go. They guys can still win."

She then looked towards me and took out her hand.

"Great match Sasuke." she said.

I nodded and took her hand. We shook.

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. Never think that you've won a battle before it's over."

"Alright kids, enough chit chat." he said; he blew his whistle again. "Next match."

* * *

The rest of the day finished; it's only been one day, and already I've made an enemy and made a truce with her.

In the match, it was a tie. Girls got three wins, guys got three as well.

Though today was definitely one of the most interesting first days. I chuckled a bit, remembering Sakura's face when I almost beat her at Chakra Control Class.

I went home thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

"Welcome back, bro." Itachi said to me once I got home.

"Hey." I said. He raised a brow at me.

"How was school? Meet anyone new? A girl maybe?" he asked.

I chocked on the water I was drinking.

Itachi chuckled, "I knew it."

"Shut. Up." was all I said before I went to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay. That was probably THE WORST fight scene ever written on the face of this planet. Wonder what'll happen next chapter? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

**Sorry it took so long! Here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Realization

**(Sasuke's POV)**

That next day, Iruka-sensei announced something to the whole class. "Class, listen up." he said we all quieted down. "Next week, the school is planning to go on a camping trip. You are all required to go." As he said that, groans were heard around the room. "Wait," he said. "There's more. Not only are you required to go, but you also cannot use jutsus and weapons during the trip." Again, groans from all around the room.

Ino's hand shot up. "But sensei," she said. "Why can't we use jutsus and weapons?"

"Because Ino," answered Iruka. "The school is trying to see if you all can survive living without the ninja world. Like for example, you defeat your enemy but you lost all of your chakra and weapons from the fight; what will happen then? The school is going to teach you guys how to survive situations like this. Understood?"

We all said yes, though some were still annoyed with the predicament. I looked to the seat next to me and saw Sakura smiling. "Why are you so happy?" I asked in my usual stoic voice. She looked at me and said, "What? Is it so wrong to be happy with no reason?"

I shook my head at her. "I never said it was wrong. Besides, we're talking about you, so it's impossible for you to be happy with no reason." I said. Her eyebrows raised at that.

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment or an insult?" I shrugged at her question. "You know," I said. "You still haven't answered my question. And don't think that I'll fall for that trick."

"What trick?" she asked innocently. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "You were trying to change the subject so that I would forget about my question. And about the question, answer it."

She huffed, clearly annoyed that I got her. "Alright, fine." she said. "I'm happy because we're finally going camping."

"Why does that make you happy?"

"Well, other than the fact that I love to camp, I actually find the experience helpful. Especially since we aren't allowed to use jutsus and weapons. See, everyone here does work hard and they're all like my siblings, but they're all spoiled when they get home. They're fed by their families and laugh as if there's nothing to care about in the world other than that. I really feel like this will open their eyes and see that the world isn't something you can mess around with. And the fact that we're protecting it makes it all the more important." She finished and looked at me with a soft expression.

I looked at her with a new found respect for her, and smiled one small smile. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

* * *

The week passed by uneventfully; if you call almost being killed twice 'uneventfully', then yeah it was. I quickly learned that Ibiki-sensei, our Law of The Ninja instructor, put me in charge of the guys and Sakura in charge of the girls. Fortunately, we were only responsible for the ones on our year level.

_Un_fortunately, Sakura and I had to share a cabin together for the **_whole three-week trip_**. When we found out, we were pissed. I mean, who puts a girl and a guy in the same cabin for THREE WEEKS? Seriously, hormonal teenagers here. Sakura didn't feel the same way. I was shocked at first, but managed to ask her why she didn't feel similarly.

"Because we're ninjas-in-training Sasuke." was all she said. When I questioned further, she explained everything to me. "When we graduate the academy, we're going to have to do missions; some of them _require _certain skills. One of them, _seducing_. Out of all the students in our grade, we're the most likely to be sent on those kinds of missions. And trust me, those kinds of missions aren't for the lighthearted. That's why Ibiki-sensei kept us together; so that we could train ourselves for that area."

After she told me, I didn't complain anymore. It wasn't in an Uchiha's nature to complain. But unfortunately, the shock was still there. I just ignored it and concentrated on how the heck am I suppose to practically live with Sakura for three weeks. We've been going back and forth with each other; one minute, we're ok. The next minute, we argue like cats and dogs trying to bite the others' head off. It was really getting annoying.

I quickly found that she too thought the same. So we basically talked about it and in the end, we came upon an agreement: She tries to be nice to me and not call me arrogant, while I try to be tolerably less moody and talk a bit more. Other than the two lettered replies that is.

* * *

The first week into the camping trip is when I realized something. I realized that I was falling for Sakura Haruno.

It happened during the first few days. The two of us were keeping our ends of the bargain. She was telling the girls what the schedule for the day was and I was doing the same with the guys; we didn't have to talk long though (thank god!) because it was a free day. When everyone can just roam around the place and relax, just for today.

I was hanging with my friends outside the cabin area and from the corner of my eye, I saw Rock Lee talking to Sakura. He was shouting so I easily heard what he was saying.

"Sakura! My beautiful cherry blossom! How I have missed you these past few days!" he shouted. I did a double take; since when was she _his _cherry blossom? I was about to walk over and speak my thoughts when I heard Sakura answer.

"Lee, could you stop doing this? Honestly, it was funny at first; but now, it's getting very annoying. Please, just stop." she said. I felt a wave of triumph over me. But my curiosity sparked when Lee asked, "But lovely Sakura! Are you in love with someone else?"

Her eyes widened and she averted her gaze from him. Those green eyes landed on me and as I looked back at her, she turned red and just walked away from Lee saying, "Sorry Lee. I forgot that I had to do something."

I looked at her retreating form and didn't know that I was staring until Naruto nudged me on my side.

"Dude," he said. "You ok?" Then he took one look at my face and grinned. "Oh hell!" he shouted. "You like her don't you!" I turned red and watched as the other guys were looking at Naruto with shock and amusement. Thankfully, no one was there to hear his outburst. I glared at every one of my so-called friends before answering him.

"No you idiot. I don't _just_ like her." I said. My friends stared shocked on my statement, but slowly, each of them started to smile, laugh, and grin. Even Neji was smiling. But they all gave me the same warning: DO NOT HURT HER.

I snorted at this and said, "C'mon, you guys know me. I'm not like that when it comes to girls." And I'm right. I've only liked very few girls, and to all of them, I have been faithful and honest. I treat girls how they're deserved to be treated. If someone acts like trash, I'm gonna treat them like trash.

But one thing's for sure, I will not hurt Sakura; not even if my life depended on it.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: IMPORTANT

**Hello people! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! I need to leave my stories on hiatus for now because I have too much shiz to deal with. Plus, I don't have enough time to write anymore. **

**Anyway, I'll still make the stories, but I won't be able to update as much. I promise I'll try my best, but please understand and give me the time I need to handle everything. Thank you for understanding! **


End file.
